


Before 5x03- The story we didn't get to see

by Broadwaylover101



Category: Glee
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadwaylover101/pseuds/Broadwaylover101
Summary: This story is my take on what happened before The Quarterback. The scenes we didn't get to see. Between the character's finding out and having to tell others about what happened.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Burt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Burt Hummel & Kurt Hummel, Carole Hudson-Hummel/Burt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Before 5x03 - Chapter 1

As the sunshine peeked through their window, Kurt was starting to wake up for the morning. He was snuggled into his fiance’s neck just enjoying the quiet morning. They had been so busy the last few weeks that they hadn’t had as much time as they would have loved to just be with each other. But last night made up for all the stress in their lives. He placed a kiss in Blaine’s neck before rolling over to try and soak in a few last minutes of sleep.

But Blaine started to stir as well and opened his eyes to look at his fiance. He could stare at Kurt all day, with his beauty. Blaine had never seen such a beautiful boy in his life and he was so lucky he would get to spend the rest of his life with him. 

Kurt could stare at Blaine for the rest of his life. The way the sunlight graced his features and made him look so peaceful. High school Kurt never would have imagined that as an adult, he’d be engaged and in such a loving relationship. He wishes he could tell his younger self what was to come based on this moment right here. He was fully at peace and wished it would never change. 

“Good morning baby,” Blaine said leaning in for a good morning kiss.

Kurt kissed him back before whispering “Sleep breath.” He left out a laugh and laid back on top of him just listening to his heart breathe in and out. 

Since Blaine proposed they had done a lot of wedding planning. They had decided on a date (October 12th), a venue (Central Park) and a Maid of Honor (Rachel). It was a warm May day, less than 6 months before their wedding and every day they grew more and more excited. Kurt had been planning this day for years and it was finally coming true.

“How about we get up and I’ll make breakfast?” Blaine whispered. Kurt nodded and pulled Blaine up with him. They threw on sweatpants and white t-shirts and made their way to the kitchen. 

As per usual, Kurt immediately started making their coffee while Blaine busied himself with her breakfast. He decided on pancakes and made sure he had all the ingredients. A few minutes later the pancakes were done and so was the coffee. Blaine plated everything up and joined Kurt at the kitchen table. 

But before they could sit down to eat, there was a knock at their front door. Blaine looked at Kurt confused before going to answer it. 

He opened the door and was surprised to see Kurt’s dad at the door. “Burt,” he said confused... “What are you doing in New York?” 

Burt looked at him dead in the face. “Can you get Kurt?” He said, without a hint of emotion in his voice. Blaine noticed right he looked like he was on the verge of tears. He immediately felt concerned about the whole situation. Kurt’s father has always been like the father he’s never had. He accepted him as his own son and has been such a positive parental role since they first met. And although they weren’t technically married “yet”, he treated him like he was family by blood. Naturally, Blaine had a million questions but let Burt come in and went into the kitchen. 

Kurt heard a familiar sound coming from their front door and immediately knew it was his dad. He ran into the living room and stopped in his tracks. He immediately sensed something was wrong. He noticed his dad was very pale and his eyes bloodshot. He felt his heart sink and he didn’t know why.

‘Dad..? Why are you in New York?” He asked cautiously. He stood next to Blaine as his father came further in their living room. “Are you okay? Is Carole?” He asked, just wanting his dad to say something.. Anything.

Burt took a deep breath and walked further into the living room. He sat in the chair facing the couch. “I think you boys should sit down.” If the situation had been different, Blaine would have laughed. He was being told to sit down in his own apartment. He was a grown adult and still being told to sit down. 

Kurt looked at Blaine with concern in his eyes but did what he was told and followed Blaine to the couch. They sat next to each other both wondering what was going on.

Burt didn’t even know how to start this conversation. He didn’t think he could get through it without crying. He cried at home, on the plane and the taxi ride here. He had to leave Carole at home which broke his heart but she wouldn’t leave his bedroom. “I...I have something to tell you.” 

Kurt was still so confused about what was going on. He didn’t understand what happened at all. Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hand and pulled him closer. He didn’t know what was going on but he knew it couldn’t be good. 

Burt continued... “Late last night, we received a phone call. It was from the Army,” he said. He noticed Kurt’s face drop just a tad but didn’t want to make his son dwell. “There apparently was an accident out in the field where Finn was and he, he didn’t make it.” Burt started tearing up unable to keep talking at this moment. He noticed his son and future son in law weren’t saying a word. 

“What, what do you mean… he didn’t make it?” Kurt stuttered. He grabbed on to Blaine tighter and Blaine grabbed back. 

‘He’s gone, Kurt.” Was all his dad could say. And then Kurt broke down. He was hysterical. He fell into Blaine’s embrace and sobbed. He couldn’t stop sobbing and Blaine just held him tighter. He knew he would cry tonight but for right now he needed to be strong for his fiance. He just held him as he cried… Knowing it would be a long night.


	2. Before 5x3 - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine get terrible news delivered to them and Burt makes his appearance. We also see emotional Blaine.

Kurt just sobbed and Blaine never let go. His shirt was soaked but Blaine didn’t even notice. He looked over at Burt and saw tears in his eyes as well. Eventually, the sobs turned into dry cries and Kurt pulled away just enough to look at his father. “How.. how did this happen?” He asked.

Burt looked at son and took a deep breath… “We received a call last night from his Army base. They went around to role calls and make sure everyone was back when they got to Finn’s room.” Kurt choked a sob hearing his brothers name. Blaine pulled him tighter to him. “They knocked on the door but he didn’t respond… They opened the door and found him. They think it was an overdose.” Burt broke down in tears to his son. “I should have called you last night but I wanted to do this in person.” Kurt moved out of Blaine’s embrace and walked over to give his dad a hug. He knew his dad was hurting and he wanted to be strong for him but inside he was breaking down.

Blaine, on the other hand, was trying not to cry in front of them. After all, Finn wasn’t his brother so it wasn’t fair for him to cry. Or at least that’s how he felt. He watched his fiance and future dad-in-law just cry together till he couldn’t stand it anymore. He got up from the couch and quickly went to their master bathroom locked inside their bedroom. He shut the door and locked it, he fell to the floor and the tears couldn’t stay hidden any longer. 

Kurt pulled back from Burt and looked over to the hallway where he had just seen Blaine run down. He looked confused at his dad… “Go find him.” His dad told him. Burt took a seat back in his chair and just looked around at the walls not making sense of anything right now Kurt walked hesitantly into their bedroom and the bathroom door. He tried to open the door but was surprised when he found it locked. He knocked on the door gently… “Honey, will you let me in?” 

He was surprised when he got no answer. Blaine had worked towards opening up and letting himself cry in front of Kurt but locking himself in the bathroom wasn’t opening up. “Please open the door”? He walked over to their bedroom door and shut it to give the couple some privacy. “Please.” He begged. He heard Blaine sniffle from the other side and his heart shattered into pieces. He sat down back to the door and just wanted his fiance to open it. “I’ll be out here till you want to talk.” 

It was only a few short minutes later...although it felt like hours that he heard the door unlock. He scrambled to his feet and gently opened the door. Blaine was pushed against the wall, tears down his face trying to clear them away but failing.

Kurt gasped under his breath and ran over to Blaine. He fell to the ground next to him and pulled him into his embrace. He just sat there holding Blaine, whispering calming words into this ear hoping for the sobs and the shakes to relieve. Blaine pulled back just a few inches a while after…”I’m sorry...he was your brother. I shouldn’t be crying.” He rushed to wipe his fears away. Kurt gasped under his breath… “No.. No.. Love.” He shook his head. “It’s normal to cry.” He pulled Blaine tighter and kissed his outer ear. 

“He wasn’t my brother.” Blaine sobbed.

“That doesn’t matter.” Kurt waved away the notion. “You were about to become his brother-in-law and he loved you.” He kissed Blaine’s forehead. “He welcomed you to Mckinley, he used to play video games with you while I took too long getting ready for our dates and he loved challenging you to pizza eating contests.” They both had a soft laugh at this. “He was going to be the best man at our wedding… and you were so involved with him.”

Blaine just nodded with this fiance. “Besides… we talked about how it’s okay to cry.” They eventually just cried together for what seemed like hours. Although no more than 10 minutes. “Do you want to go back out by Burt?” Kurt whispered gently. Blaine nodded and pulled both of them off the floor.

“Thank you for staying here with me.” Kurt just kissed him gently…”There’s no place I would rather be. Kurt grabbed his hand and held it tight. They walked back out to Burt who was still in his chair… just spaced out. Blaine sat down on the couch and pulled Kurt into his lap just needing to be close to him. They sat in silence until Kurt gasped and looked horrified. 

Blaine looked at him concerned… “Kurt…?” Kurt cut him off. “How are we going to tell Rachel?”


	3. Before 5x3 - Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Blaine have to tell Rachel the bad news and she doesn't handle it well.

Blaine looked at Kurt as the blood drained from his face. “I...I don’t know.” He whispered. Blaine looked at Burt who didn’t seem to even know what was going on anymore. “I think we need to do that in person.” He whispered into his ear pulling him closer into his embrace. 

Kurt nodded slowly… “Dad..” He said trying to get his dad’s attention. Burt turned to look at his son without reflection in his eyes. “We...we are going to go next door and talk to Rachel.” He said softly. Burt nodded but he knew his face turned into terror. 

Blaine squeezed Kurt’s hand and held it tight. They left their apartment and walked silently to the apartment next door. Blaine knocked quietly on the door and Rachel bounced to open it. She had had a great day and was full of energy. “Hey, guys!” She bounced. The boys followed her into her apartment. “What’s wrong?” She asked looking at them and noticing how upset they both looked.

“I..I think you should sit down,” Kurt whispered choking back tears. Blaine pulled him again and shielded his face from the room. 

Rachel was starting to get worried… “Did something happen?” She demanded. Kurt pulled away slowly and dragged his fiance to her couch. Rachel followed and luckily didn’t ask too many questions. 

“So… I don’t know how to tell you this.” Kurt managed to compose. “But..b.bb.” He broke down unable to say the words. Blaine leaned in “Do you want me to?” He whispered. Kurt nodded softly almost like a child.

“Rach… Burt showed up this morning to our apartment.” He started.

Rachel wrinkled her forehead in confusion... “Burt’s here? Why?” 

“Well.. he showed up this morning and told us some news…” He breathed out. 

“What type of news?” Rachel asked very concerned now. There seemed to be something they weren’t telling her but she couldn’t figure out what that something was. 

“Well.. um. Rachel, there’s no easy way to say this to you… but Finn passed away last night.” He sobbed.

Rachel’s face with ice-cold. “No..no. you’re lying. He’s alive and fine… why are you lying”? She begged.

They didn’t know what to say to her and just stayed silent. She fell to the ground with a sob and they rushed to surround her. Her sobs turned into screams and they just held her as she fell apart in front of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a one shot but will end up being a 2-3 shot depending on the characters.


End file.
